Dreams, love and reality
by blubachat2
Summary: This was a belated birthdaypresent for Jara. No summary, sorry, but it's too short.


Disclaimer: They all belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount, I am just playing with them and giving them back in one piece, ok maybe I keep Harm a little longer.

That was a belated birthdaypresent for Jara.

**DREAMS, LOVE AND REALITY**

Harm and Meg's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

1300 ZULU

Both were up early, today was their weddingday.

Harm was buttoning up his uniformjacket while Meg slipped into her dress in the bathroom.

Harriet had told them more than once that it was bad luck when the groom saw his bride in her weddingdress before they were standing in front of the altar.

But Harm and Meg had only laughed about her saying.

Today was their weddingday, they didn't believe in traditions or sayings, they were modern people.

"Ready?" Harm asked as Meg stepped out of the bathroom.

His breath caught in his troath, she was absolutly breathtaking. With her veil down, and her dress, she looked like a princess.

"Yes" she answered and before she could say or do anything Harm had swept her up in a big hug.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too."

1 hour later

Weddingchapel

"My friends in Christ we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Megan Annabeth Austin and Harmon David Rabb junior. Marriage is not to be undertaken lightly but reverently and seriously, with the intention of making it last a lifetime. Now witnessed by God we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman who have professed their love and their stated intention to remain together through their lifetime on this planet. Love is patient and kind, it is not jealous or conceited or proud. Love is not ill-mannered, selfish or irritable. Love does not keep a record of wrongs. Love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up. Its faith, hope and patience never fail."

The priest nodded at Meg.

"I can't describe the way I feel for you. It is almost too intense to verbalize. Essentially you are all I am living for. Basically I need you more and more each day. That is how much I love you until the very end. Don't underestimate the love in me. It is obvious, these feelings run so deep. Nobody else could ever take your place. Harmon David Rabb junior I stand before you now, to vow before our Lord and our friends, that my love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give myself off to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."

Harm had to swallow twice before he was able to find his voice.

"I love loving you. Loving you means many things to me. It means knowing I have someone to rely on, confide in and trust. It means knowing I have someone who will share my laughter, my thoughts and even disappointments. But mostly it means that I always have something to be happy about. Because as long as we are together, the world looks wonderful to me. Megan Annabeth Austin, I offer myself to you today, with the past behind us and our future ahead of us. My love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give myself off to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."

Keeter, in his function as Harm's best man, stepped forward with the rings and the minister took them.

"Megan and Harmon, having vowed their love and their commitment to each other, and to this marriage, will do the outward signs of that love."

He handed each one the ring that the other would wear.

Harm slipped the ring over her finger and said: "With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."

Meg answered by slippig the ring over Harm's finger,"With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."

"Amen. By the power handed down to me by our Lord and his Son Jesus Christ, and by the laws of the State of Virginia, I declare Megan and Harmon as one entity. What God has allowed to be joined , no man shall tamper with. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mister and Misses Harmon Rabb junior."

Harm took Meg's face between his palms to place a soft kiss on each cheek, and wrapped his arms around her as his lips met hers.

Loud applause and cheering finally drew them back to reality.

Turning to face their friends they took their first steps as a married couple.

The wedding ceremony was over, but the walk down the aisle was incredible.

The applause and the cheering didn't stop. At the end of the aisle Admiral Chegwidden waited together with the other members of the honor-guard.

Admiral Chegwidden turned his attention to the honor-guard as he yelled out "Honor Guard . . . Ten-HUT!!!"

At the same moment the honor-guard snapped at attention, lining the staircase outside the door of the chapel.

Admiral Chegwidden continued with his orders.

"Unsheath Swords..."

The honor-guard pulled out their swords, the blades at the position of attention, the dull edge against the shoulder of their uniforms.

"form Arch, PRESENT..."

The Guard raised their swords to the sky.

"Swords..." Admiral Chegwidden finished and the group form arches.

Harm and Meg walked toghether through the arch of raised Swords.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I may proudly present, for the first time in public Commander and Misses Harmon Rabb junior."

Admiral Chegwidden grinned as he dropped his sword to smack Meg's behind with the flat of his sword.

"Go Navy" he shouted.

"OUCH!!!" Meg glared at him .

All of a sudden, they were pelt with rice and confetti.

Harm and Meg were laughing joyfully as they ran down the steps and then a gunshot broke their happy laughter. Megs former white dress was now bloodstained.

Wounded she sank to the ground.

"MEG!" Harm screamed and sat upright in bed. It was only a bad dream, a nightmare.

"Everything is ok, I am here" soothing Meg rubbed his back.

"It was just a dream?" he asked, still not believing.

"Yes. Do you want to tell me about your dream? Maybe it helps."

"NO!"

"Calm down."

After a while he had finally calmed down enough and with Meg in his arms he lay back down. In seconds Meg fell asleep in his arms but Harm still lay awake.

He thought about his dream.

Maybe it was just a dream but on the other hand it could be a warning. Maybe something terrible will happen, there is this saying that dreams will come true. What when this dream will come true tomorrow? We should have listened to Harriet and her saying that seeing the bride on her weddingday in her dress will be bad luck. Meg should have stayed with her mother at the hotel just for tonight. But now it is too late. In 5 hours we will stand in front of the altar He prayed to God that he wouldn't be a widower in 6 hours.

In the morning

Weddingchapel

"My friends in Christ we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Megan Annabeth Austin and Harmon David Rabb junior. Marriage is not to be undertaken lightly but reverently and seriously, with the intention of making it last a lifetime. Now witnessed by God we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman who have professed their love and their stated intention to remain together through their lifetime on this planet. Love is patient and kind, it is not jealous or conceited or proud. Love is not ill-mannered, selfish or irritable. Love does not keep a record of wrongs. Love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up. Its faith, hope and patience never fail."

The priest nodded at Meg.

"I can't describe the way I feel for you. It is almost too intense to verbalize. Essentially you are all I am living for. Basically I need you more and more each day. That is how much I love you until the very end. Don't underestimate the love in me. It is obvious, these feelings run so deep. Nobody else could ever take your place. Harmon David Rabb junior I stand before you now, to vow before our Lord and our friends, that my love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give myself off to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."

Harm had to swallow twice before he was able to find his voice.

"I love loving you. Loving you means many things to me. It means knowing I have someone to rely on, confide in and trust. It means knowing I have someone who will share my laughter, my thoughts and even disappointments. But mostly it means that I always have something to be happy about. Because as long as we are together, the world looks wonderful to me. Megan Annabeth Austin, I offer myself to you today, with the past behind us and our future ahead of us. My love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give myself off to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."

Keeter, in his function as Harm's best man, stepped forward with the rings and the minister took them.

"Megan and Harmon, having vowed their love and their commitment to each other, and to this marriage, will do the outward signs of that love."

He handed each one the ring that the other would wear.

Harm slipped the ring over her finger and said: "With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."

Meg answered by slippig the ring over Harm's finger,"With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."

"Amen. By the power handed down to me by our Lord and his Son Jesus Christ, and by the laws of the State of Virginia, I declare Megan and Harmon as one entity. What God has allowed to be joined , no man shall tamper with. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mister and Misses Harmon Rabb junior."

Harm took Meg's face between his palms to place a soft kiss on each cheek, and wrapped his arms around her as his lips met hers.

Loud applause and cheering finally drew them back to reality.

Turning to face their friends they took their first steps as a married couple.

The wedding ceremony was over, but the walk down the aisle was incredible.

The applause and the cheering didn't stop. At the end of the aisle Admiral Chegwidden waited together with the other members of the honor-guard.

Admiral Chegwidden turned his attention to the honor-guard as he yelled out "Honor Guard . . . Ten-HUT!!!"

At the same moment the honor-guard snapped at attention, lining the staircase outside the door of the chapel.

Admiral Chegwidden continued with his orders.

"Unsheath Swords..."

The honor-guard pulled out their swords, the blades at the position of attention, the dull edge against the shoulder of their uniforms.

"form Arch, PRESENT..."

The Guard raised their swords to the sky.

"Swords..." Admiral Chegwidden finished and the group form arches.

Harm and Meg walked toghether through the arch of raised Swords.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I may proudly present, for the first time in public Commander and Misses Harmon Rabb junior."

Admiral Chegwidden grinned as he dropped his sword to smack Meg's behind with the flat of his sword.

"Go Navy" he shouted.

"OUCH!!!" Meg glared at him .

All of a sudden, they were pelt with rice and confetti.

Harm and Meg were laughing joyfully as they ran down the steps and . . .

THE END


End file.
